Main dans la main
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Kuroko avait acheté des fleurs pour sa mère décédée. Lorsqu'Akashi multiplia les tentatives pour l'éloigner, il demeura présent. S'il n'espérait pas apaiser la peine de son amant, il voulait lui démontrer qu'il le soutiendrait, indéfiniment.


**A / N ; **En effet, j'ai décidé de foutre le bourdon à mes précieux lecteurs. Je suis une sadique, qu'y puis-je ? Plus sérieusement, bien que je suis consciente que ce one shot déprimera et ruinera la bonne humeur des courageux qui oseront s'aventurer sur cette page, je ne suis pas parvenu à réprimer mon élan et je me suis laissé emporter dans ce tourbillon de mélancolie. Pourtant, et quoiqu'il ne corresponde pas à la joie de cet événement, ce présent est en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Akashi. _Amusez-vous !_

**Appariement ; **Akashi x Kuroko.

**Avertissements ; **Sujet sensible.

**Bêta ; **La merveilleuse _Vyersdra_ qui, malgré ces périodes de fête, n'a pas hésité à m'apporter son aide, comme d'habitude.

**Disclaimer ; **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

La brise nocturne était désagréable.

Froide, elle faisait frissonner son corps qui n'était qu'enveloppé d'une simple veste pour lutter contre ces températures hivernales.

Ses jambes étaient engourdies. Ses épaules étaient penchées. Endolories, également. Ses membres étaient lourds. Ses yeux picotaient.

Prostré, il demeurait immobile, agenouillé dans l'herbe humide.

Devant lui, le parfum des fleurs qui parsemaient une tombe envahissait ses narines. Il ne s'attardait pas sur cette odeur. Pas particulièrement.

Depuis son arrivée, combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il n'avait pas de réponse précise. Des minutes, des heures ? Pas des jours. Peut-être un ? Pas plusieurs. Est-ce que c'était la douleur qui déchirait son cœur des profondeurs de son âme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce n'était que la souffrance, sans doute. Quoiqu'il ne pense pas que cette émotion puisse porter un nom. Il ne croyait pas que l'humanité puisse trouver un qualificatif adéquat pour définir ce sentiment, parce qu'il était étrange. Si doux, si amer.

Lentement, sa cage thoracique se mouvait, témoignant d'une respiration difficile. Grande inspiration, longue expiration. Sa gorge était sèche. Il était assoiffé. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à éprouver la moindre motivation qui nécessiterait qu'il se déplace pour assouvir ce besoin naturel.

Cela faisait des semaines, qu'il reportait cet événement. Il distrayait les personnes qui le mentionnaient. Il repoussait ses émotions. Désormais, ses sentiments le submergeaient. A l'instar d'un raz-de-marée, elles noyaient ses pensées les plus rationnelles.

Jamais, il n'avait perdu quelque chose. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé de perdre quelqu'un, d'autant plus, un être qu'il avait aimé, d'un amour pur et sincère. C'était irréaliste. Malheureusement, cela s'était passé.

**\- Akashi-kun.**

Interpellé, il n'éprouva pas l'envie de reconnaître la présence de son interlocuteur. Il scrutait la tombe, conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre, il reposerait à ses côtés. Distraitement, il se demanda s'il serait pleuré.

Lorsqu'une masse corporelle s'imposa à sa droite, dans une position assise, il baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas utile qu'il l'aperçoive ou qu'il subisse un quelconque contact physique pour reconnaître l'identité de son compagnon d'infortune. Indépendamment de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il réussissait à le faire. C'était _lui_, après tout.

Une épaule s'appuya contre la sienne. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

**\- Tu ne m'as pas averti de ton départ. Tu n'étais pas en cours, tu n'étais pas à l'appartement et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Nous t'avons cherché partout. Kise et Momoi pleuraient, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher d'une semelle. J'ai été contraint de les abandonner aux mains de Murasakibara qui n'a plus mangé, depuis qu'il a appris ton absence. Midorima a appelé tous les hôpitaux de la région. Aomine et Kagami font le tour des postes de police. Le reste de la bande sillonne les rues de la ville. Ils sont tous inquiets du sort d'Akashi-kun. _J_'étais inquiet. **

Et, en effet, ce long et inhabituel discours faisait transparaître l'angoisse qui avait envahi l'esprit du jeune homme à la tignasse sarcelle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se préoccuperaient-ils de lui ? Agé de vingt-et-un ans, en bonne santé et fort, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'alarmer. Il souhaiterait pouvoir affirmer une chose semblable pour le cadavre, allongé sous lui, qui pourrissait dans un cercueil.

**\- Dernièrement, Akashi-kun était très instable. Je craignais qu'il ne commette des actes qui auraient pu le blesser, ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre. **

_Oh._ Visiblement, il s'était exprimé à voix haute.

**\- Regarde-moi, Akashi-kun. **

Il ne s'exécuta pas. Son regard était figé sur la tombe, obstiné. Quand une main s'empara de son menton pour le contraindre à tourner la tête, ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent pas.

Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent. Puis, il se déroba. A nouveau, son regard se concentra sur la pierre tombale. Hanté. Egaré. A cet instant, ces mots décrivaient son état d'esprit.

**\- Akashi-kun, s'il te plaît. **

Avait-elle souffert ? Beaucoup ? Quelles furent ces ultimes pensées ? Avait-elle songé à lui, son fils ?

**\- Seijūrō.**

Cette intervention le détourna de ses réflexions. D'une part, à cause du ton sévère employé par le bleuté. Surtout, parce qu'il était rare qu'il use de son prénom. Si ce n'était son père, il n'y avait que sa mère qui l'utilisait. Quant aux autres, il n'était que lui, _Akashi Seijūrō_. Certes, des surnoms lui étaient octroyés, cependant, ses parents étaient les seuls à l'interpeller par son prénom. Son interlocuteur n'était qu'une exception, une fois de plus.

Ses yeux vermeils plongèrent dans des orbes cyans. Des doigts gantés caressèrent sa tempe et sa joue, rendus pâles par le froid.

**\- Viens, rentrons à la maison.**

**\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller,** répliqua-t-il.

Son homologue fronça les sourcils. Posant son front contre le sien, le plus petit soupira. Son souffle embué s'échoua sur les lèvres devenues gercées du rougeâtre.

**\- Akashi-kun est gelé. Il va être malade.**

**\- Non, je vais bien.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Rentrons. Je te ferais couler un bain.**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi, Tetsuya.**

**\- C'est évident.**

Comme d'habitude, il était d'une franchise déconcertante, qui frôlait le sarcasme. Une expression de colère dessinait sur ses traits, le jeune homme au regard hétérochrome toisait le bleuté. Finalement, l'ancien joueur fantôme l'entoura de ses bras.

**\- Il est normal d'être triste, Akashi-kun,** murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ses mains tendres parcouraient sa chevelure cramoisie. Il l'apprivoisait, le calmait.

**\- Je ne le suis pas,** fit-il valoir.

Cette rétorque était étouffée. Le visage enfoui dans le cou du plus petit, la rancœur désertait son être. Encore une fois, il était engourdi. Ces temps-ci, il n'était bon qu'à ça. S'énerver et redevenir insensible.

**\- Je t'aime.**

Cette déclaration l'émut. Il ferma les yeux, hermétiquement. Ses bras étreignirent la taille de son amant. Une sensation de brûlure dans la gorge, il savourait la chaleur émise par ce corps familier. Il sentait le savon et la pluie. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le bleuté devait s'être exercé au basket-ball, sa journée de boulot terminé. Ce n'est qu'après un détour par la salle de bain, qu'il avait dû constater l'absence de son colocataire.

Déposant un baiser sur sa pommette, son petit ami s'éloigna. Il déposa un bouquet de lys sur la tombe. Le rougeâtre n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait apporté des fleurs.

**\- Tu me cherchais _moi_. Pourquoi as-tu apporté des fleurs pour _elle_ ?** Demanda-t-il, incrédule et soupçonneux.

**\- J'estimais que je n'avais pas le droit de venir ici les mains vides,** expliqua son interlocuteur, haussant les épaules.

C'était son cas. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ? Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il avait offert des fleurs à sa mère ? C'était une chose commune à faire, après tout.

**\- Une fois, au cours d'une de mes visites au manoir de ton père, Monsieur-le-majordome-san … Euh, je veux dire, Hiroki-san …**

Cette hésitation ne l'étonna pas. Depuis que le majordome de sa famille avait entendu le surnom du plus petit à son égard, il avait exigé qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Evidemment, le bleuté n'était pas à l'aise avec cette requête. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas dédaigner la demande d'une personne âgée, d'autant plus qu'elle débordait d'une gentillesse hors pair.

**\- … Hiroki-san avait mentionné que ta mère aimait les lys.**

C'était la vérité. Durant son enfance, il adorait parcourir les bois aux alentours de la demeure familiale pour cueillir ces fleurs que sa mère affectionnait tellement. Son père ne le faisait pas. Il ne prenait pas la peine de s'investir dans ce genre d'activité. S'il ne fallait que ça pour faire plaisir à son épouse, il préférait faire quérir un domestique qui se chargerait de livrer des tonnes de bouquets à sa porte. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, argumentait-il.

Son père n'appréciait pas les éléments susceptibles de lui rappeler sa défunte amante. Le lendemain de sa mort, il avait fait nettoyer l'armoire de la pièce conjugale. Qu'ils fassent chambre à part n'était qu'un détail bénin. Ces belles robes, sa luxueuse toilette et ces affaires diverses avaient été données à une œuvre de charité. Le rougeâtre n'avait qu'un souvenir d'elle qu'il avait dérobé dans le bureau de son père, son vieux collier. Désormais, il pendait à son cou. Lourd et froid.

**\- J'aimais ta mère. Je suis désolée qu'elle soit décédée.**

**\- Je l'aimais aussi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

Ces mots étaient amers. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le plus petit ne délivra pas de réplique. Il était accoutumé à ces sautes d'humeur. Plus d'une fois, le jeune homme à la tignasse carmine avait répondu aux questions. Vertement, sèchement. Les scènes violentes s'étaient enchaînées. Fracasser son poing contre un mur, hurler sur son père, le haïr, encore plus, pour avoir remplacé sa mère avec une femme plus jolie, plus riche, plus idiote qu'elle ne l'avait été, quand ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que son épouse avait disparu, comme s'il avait guetté son décès. Ces réactions dévastatrices ne furent pas salvatrices. Elles n'apportèrent pas de délivrance.

Ils n'avaient pas été une famille. Sa mère avait été faible et soumise, malgré qu'elle eût aimé son mari. Son fils, encore plus. Son époux avait adopté un comportement glacial, dès leur première rencontre. Le rougeâtre était conscient qu'ils ne s'étaient unis qu'à cause d'un accord passé entre ses grands-parents.

**\- Je ne suis pas un tueur, Akashi-kun. Je suis un amant, pas un combattant.**

Un léger sourire accompagné ces paroles mutines. Toutefois, cette plaisanterie n'amusait pas le plus grand.

La perspective d'être confronté à son père, la semaine prochaine, pour un repas de famille pesait sur son cœur. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce manoir. Il ne voulait pas contempler le visage de cet homme, mais il supposait qu'il serait incapable d'y échapper, étant donné qu'il possédait plusieurs de ses caractéristiques physiques. Il avait l'habitude de songer qu'il était très chanceux d'être identique à son père. A présent, cette ressemblance ne lui faisait ressentir que du mépris.

Son compagnon d'infortune éternua et renifla.

**\- Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose à l'université. J'ai effrayé un enseignant en le corrigeant sur un problème d'algèbre qu'il exposait, lui faisant se prendre le pied dans la chaise de son bureau. Il s'est écroulé sur son estrade et a obtenu une entorse à la cheville. J'ai hérité d'une heure de détention pour les trois prochaines semaines. **

**\- Quelle heure est-il ?**

**\- Dix-sept heures.**

**\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu avais une détention !**

**\- Mon amant avait disparu, je l'ai reporté.**

Les coins de ses lèvres frémirent. Pourtant, un sourire n'illumina pas l'expression du rougeâtre, fanant avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de fleurir.

**\- Ton manque de présence t'apporte plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.**

A l'intonation de sa voix, son amant se détendit. Vaguement, il s'aperçut que le bleuté était l'unique personne qui lui importait, sa mère n'étant plus. En fait, il ne se rappelait qu'avoir aimé sa génitrice et son petit ami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amour à donner. La pensée qu'un incident s'abatte sur son partenaire était terrifiante.

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas d'ennuis, ce sont les difficultés qui me trouvent, Akashi-kun.**

Un frisson l'agita.

**\- Tu as froid. **

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation. Le jeune homme à la tignasse sarcelle haussa les épaules.

**\- Tu peux partir, si tu le veux. **

**\- Je vais bien, je ne vais nulle part. **

Un coup d'œil perçant se joint à ces propos. Le rougeâtre ne désirait pas déchiffrer cette étincelle dans ses orbes bleus. Trop de choses encombraient ses pensées. Son cerveau, si brillant qu'il fût, ne fonctionnait pas correctement. C'était une sensation étrange, parce qu'il avait compté sur son charme et son intelligence depuis … Toujours ?

La proximité de son amant ne soulageait pas sa douleur. Cependant, il la rendait plus acceptable. A présent, il savait que cette souffrance de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait ne s'estomperait pas. Il apprendrait à vivre avec elle, tout simplement. Le temps guérissait les blessures. Un peu. La pensée d'avoir à se tenir sur la tombe de son amant était inenvisageable. Ils étaient jeunes. Jeunes et stupides. Il songea que ce qu'ils avaient était authentique, que s'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin du bleuté au bon moment, il aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Entièrement.

Son regard inexpressif concentré sur la tombe de sa mère, son petit ami était à ses côtés. Il avait acheté des fleurs pour elle, malgré qu'il ne se fasse qu'un maigre salaire avec son boulot d'assistant maternel. Il était congelé, à l'instar du rougeâtre, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Lorsque le plus grand ne riait pas à ses blagues, il continuait à déblatérer des phrases au hasard, dans l'espoir d'assister au plus faible des sourires qui orneraient les traits mélancoliques de son amant.

Il n'avait pas requis sa présence, pourtant, le bleuté était là pour lui. En fait, il ne lui avait pas demandé quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit ami possède l'ensemble de ce qu'il recherchait.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que, l'impassible, peu causant et imperceptible jeune homme puisse être d'une compagnie si apaisante. A l'instant, la seule chose qu'il savait été que son amant était ici et que, secrètement, il avait besoin de ça.

**\- Je pense que j'aimerais venir avec toi, la semaine prochaine, chez tes parents, si ça ne les dérange pas. **

Une lueur de surprise illumina les iris clairs du bleuté. Enfin, son regard s'adoucit. Il hocha la tête.

**\- Bien sûr, Akashi-kun. Tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison. Ma mère t'adore, tu le sais. **

En vérité, tout le monde l'appréciait. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une poignée de personne qui ne l'affectionnait pas. Quoique, avec toutes les crises de colère qu'il avait traversées, récemment, ce nombre devait s'être accru.

Son amant se redressa. Il se débarrassa de la poussière accumulée sur son pantalon. Quand des bras encerclèrent ses hanches, le plus petit se figea. Fermant les paupières, le rougeâtre enfouit son visage dans l'estomac plat de son petit ami. L'une de ses mains reposait entre les omoplates du bleuté, l'autre s'appuyait contre le bas de son dos. Il ressentait cette envie désespérée et soudaine de l'étreindre, de s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Des doigts fins s'insinuèrent dans sa chevelure vermeille. Il soupira. Ses yeux vairons picotaient. Il n'en connaissait pas la cause.

**\- Akashi-kun,** murmura son compagnon.

Le rougeâtre respirait son odeur. Ses vêtements sentaient bon.

**\- Allons-y,** poursuivit-il.

Il acquiesça. A contrecœur, il défit son emprise sur la taille de son amant. D'un revers de la main, ces cils furent délestés des gouttelettes qui s'accrochaient à eux. Son amant demeurait silencieux. Il permit au plus grand d'envelopper un bras autour de lui. D'un soutien indéfectible, il atténuait l'aura de malheur émise par le rougeâtre.

Définitivement, Akashi Seijūrō ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui, son pilier indéfectible, sa plus belle découverte, son âme sœur, Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
